Soulmate
by Edjen
Summary: Derek discovered his Soulmate and he is going to claim him!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TeenWolf. Thanks to MetaphoricallyOfCourse for the amazing Beta!

**Soulmate**

_"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise...When we're two balloons, and together our direction is up, chances are we've found the right person. Our soulmate is the one who makes life come to life."_

_Richard Bach (American author)_

"Uncle Peter I need your help!" Derek sat on the bed and faced his uncle. Since he'd been fighting his way back into life and getting better every day they both talked a lot.

Peter Hale nodded to his nephew.

"See, there's this...person." Derek ground out, choosing his words carefully. "And they're an annoying, talkative, hyper, loyal, over friendly person and I have the urge to rip the throat of said person every time I see them...But I also want to protect this person with my life, because a world without the person wouldn't be the same…"

Peter Hale started to laugh.

"What?" Derek was confused, and his uncle had the nerve to laugh at him.

"It's not funny!" he snarled.

"No, hahahaha it's not for you…but for me it is!" Peter Hale wished away some happy tears. "You have to marry that girl!" Peter laughed some more.

"WHAT?" Derek rose from the bed.

"YOU have to marry her…because she's your other half. Your soul mate so to speak. It is rare for us to find someone that special, and many of us stay alone for their whole life. But you…you found it at such a young age…." Peter shook his head, happy for his nephew.

Derek's heart beats faster and he begun to sweat. "But…"

"There is no but. See, that girl will give you everything in return. She is the person you don't hold back with. You can morph during the act and you won't hurt her. She will give you children and your need to protect her is getting so strong and if she ever dies you won't be the same. You can't live in a world without that person."

Derek was speechless. He took a deep breath: "We may have a little problem then…" he slowly said.

"That would be…?"

"This person is male." Derek sat back on the bed.

"Oh, well."

"So no children, obviously." Derek told him.

"I wouldn't say that. See….our soul mates are bound to give us what we need or want…"

"Huh?" Derek's eyes widened.

"Don't ask me! I've never met my soul mate, and I've never heard of a male soul mate to a male werewolf." Peter Hale shrugged. "Make the best out of it..."

::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek climbed through the open window of Stile Stilinski's room, Without permission of course, and without looking at the guy on the bed. He took one breath and rushed: "So you are my soul mate…my other half we are bound to have kids and a world with…."

The person on the bed gasped.

"If you ever suggest something like that again I am going to kick your ass. I am not bound to do anything with you especially not having your children."

Derek whirled around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled at Scott.

"Waiting for Stiles! And you…?" Scott closed his mouth , his mind racing and then he started to laugh.

"You are not here for me…hahahaha you are here for Stiles….!"

"Shut your mouth!" Derek roared.

"Who is here for me?" Stiles entered his room. Two bottles of water in his hands.

"Derek! What are you doing here? Something happened?" he asked his heart starting to race.

"Oh yeah Derek…explain Stiles why you are here…" Scott laughed even harder now.

Derek glared at Scott but the teen doesn't care. "Stiles…. Derek wants to tell you something… "

Stiles faced Derek who blushed furiously and rose an eyebrow. "Whatever it is -..it wasn't me."

"It's complicated…" Derek begun.

"Complicated my ass!" Scott mumbled.

"Would you just get out?" Derek snapped at him.

"Ahhhh come on…" Scott started but backed away when Derek's eyes flashed and his fangs started to grow.

"I'm out! You're on your own Stiles. Good luck!" With that, Scott climbed through the window.

"Scott wait… don't leave me alone with….damn it!" Stiles tried to stop Scott but the wolf was gone.

Slowly Stiles turned around. "Would you…put them back?" He mentioned his fangs and Derek clapped his mouth shut already morphing back into fully human.

"Thanks!"

"So I talked to my uncle…" Derek started. "Told him about that person I wanna kill and protect at the same time…"Derek took a deep breath.

"Ooookayyyy?"

"He said the person is my other half. My soul mate…you know… bound to be with me for our entire life…"

"Sounds good Dude! Maybe you finally get some action." Stiles joked.

Derek's eyes bored into his and Stiles gulped.

"Why do I have the feeling I am about to loose my virginity?" He stuttered.

"Because it's you…you are my soul mate!"

"Nahhhh I'll pass! Stiles waved his hand around.

"You can't." Derek said miserable.

"Why the hell not? Don't I get one out of jail card?"

"No." Derek rushed forward, gripped Stiles's neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

Stiles gripped Derek's biceps to shove him off and his mouth opened to protest but Derek shoved his tongue inside and licked his mouth.

Stiles moaned. His grip hardened on Derek's arms. No longer shoving but pulling the older man against him. Stars exploded behind his eyelids and the need to breathe became priority.

Stiles gasped when Derek moved his mouth down his neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin.

Jolts of pleasure shot through his body.

"Derek…" he whispered.

Derek growled and moved them backwards. Stiles legs hit the bed and Derek pushed him onto the mattress, running his hands everywhere on his body.

"You are mine…" Derek whispered.

"Yours…" Stiles agreed automatically, shuddering when Derek lifted his shirt above his arms and over his head. His tongue licked his nipple and his teeth scratching slowly the skin around it.

"Damn…don't stop…" Stiles groaned when Derek licked his way south.

"I am going to make you mine, mark you and bound our souls for eternity…"

"That's a freaking long time…" Stiles gasped as Derek kissed his belly button.

"I think about you since the incident at the clinic and every time I wanted to talk to you …you freaked and were gone… I wanted to say thank you for saving my life and sticking with me…"

"You talk to much given that you hardly talk at all…" Stiles snorted.

"I have to make sure you are okay with this…" Derek said. His fingers played with the waistband of Stiles pants.

"I am half naked here…" Stiles laughed. "I am more than okay with it, Derek."

"No...I mean the whole soul mate thing…" Derek slowly dragged the waistband down and his tongue licked the skin.

"Ohhh uhhh yeah…totally okay with... it..." Stiles gasped.

"Stiles! I mean it. Are you okay with it? I don't want you to freak out later!" Derek sat back on his heels and watched Stiles.

"Derek Hale…I've had the hots for you for weeks. Now Take. What. Is. Yours." he said sweetly.

Derek snapped his mouth shut and growled lowly, mulling over what Stiles said.

"That is so hot!" Stiles grinned.

Derek dashed forward and pinned the younger teen to the bed. His eyes changing and teeth showing. He carefully licked Stiles throat, down to his nipples over to the belly button. Trailing his fingers into the waistband of his pants and shorts he slowly dragged them down. Stiles cock sprang free and Derek watched it bounce with hooded eyes.

He licked the tip of it and moved his tongue over the slit…giving just a little pressure, and Stiles groaned thrusting his hips to seek more friction.

Derek's tongue licked the underside of his cock to the base.

"H…h…holy…" Stiles whimpered. Derek grinned. He grabbed a small tube out of his pocket and opened it. He moved his lips to Stiles and kissed the younger teen with such a passion before he whispered…"Relax" and he slowly pushed one lube coated finger through the tight ring of muscles.

Stiles gasped at the unknown contact. He tried to wiggle free but Derek was having none of that.

He slowly bent down and put his mouth back on Stiles cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip- His finger constantly working his way inside.

When he felt Stiles relax again and seeking more friction he sucked the cock inside and let the tip hit his throat. Stiles hips snapped up and his breath ragged.

"Ohhh ohhh yeah…" Stiles put one of his hands in Derek's hair and gently nudge him deeper.

"F..feels so good… Derek…." Derek made eye contact as he pushed another finger through the tight hole.

He let Stiles adjust to the feeling and then started to wriggle them and open the younger teen some more.

Stiles was pushing his hips up and down. Seeking friction in Derek's mouth and on Derek's fingers.

Derek bent his finger a little to the left and Stiles groaned.

"Do…do it again…now!" the human demanded.

"Pushy little bottom…" Derek let go of Stiles cock, grinned and did as he was told plus adding another finger.

"I…I need to…I need to cum…" Stiles groaned.

"Not yet." Derek stopped moving his fingers and pinned him to the bed with his other hand.

"I want to be inside you…." Derek pulled his fingers out and Stiles whimpered at the loss. He lifted his shirt over his head and Stiles gaped at him.

Derek dragged his pants and shorts down, freeing his own cock. He crawled back onto Stiles and nudged him to turn around.

"No…I want to see your face…" Stiles demanded.

Derek slowly lubed his cock , watching Stiles spread his legs. He took hold of one leg and laid it over his shoulder. "Relax," he breathed again and then he moved forward, his cock pressing trough the tight ring of muscles.

Stiles gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Derek was more built than him and three fingers were not even close to the size.

"Relax….shhh Stiles…look at me…" Derek stopped moving, hovering over Stiles.

Stiles opened his eyes and was greeted with a beautiful pair of green ones. Derek moved his lips to Stiles ear. "Relax and tell me if it hurts to much…we'll stop. Okay?"

Stiles decided to take matters in his own hands. He put his hands on Derek's hips and impaled himself on his cock. Derek's heart stopped beating for a second. "Stiles…" he growled.

"Don't move…give me a second…." Stiles breath was ragged and he tried to adjust to the feeling.

"Then stop moving." Derek gritted his teeth.

"Mmmhhmmm but it feels so nice…" Stiles gripped Derek's arms and pulled him down. "Start moving…" he ordered.

Derek slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Stiles hand gripped the headboard to steady himself. "Faster…I want…ffffaster…"

"You're so tight…!" Derek gripped Stiles other leg and bent it, so that he could push ball deep into him.

From that angle he hit a spot that made Stiles groan in pleasure.

With every hit to the special point Stiles was getting more and more aroused. He wanted to climax and reached for his cock but Derek swatted his hands away. He gripped his cock and dragged his hand slowly up and down.

"Ohh d…don't teaseeeeeeee!" the younger panted

Derek moved faster and faster and soon heat pooled through Stiles veins into his stomach and exploded into a giant orgasm.

Cum splashed onto his stomach and painted it. Derek was groaning and growling, the feeling of the young man's climax sending him over the edge. He shoved his dick deep inside the tight hole and stopped moving. Feeling the wolf morph, he climaxed.

They both breathed heavily. Derek pulled out and Stiles winced at the loss and the feeling of being filled. Derek willed his fangs to snap back but the stimulus was too high.

"You've changed…" Stiles whispered

"Sorry…." Derek coloured and tried to hide his head into Stiles shoulders.

"Don't be. It was pretty good actually…." He took hold of Derek's head and kisses his lips. "Show me…"

Derek opened his mouth and showed Stiles his teeth…his eyes flashed from maximum excitement.

Stiles licked over the teeth and Derek growled. "You _are _trying to kill me…" Derek laughed kissing Stiles.

"Not yet." Stiles grinned…..

**Next day**

"So how much did you hit him yesterday?" Scott asked laughing.

"Hit him?" Stiles wondered.

"Derek? Didn't he talk to you?"

"Yeah… But there wasn't any hitting involved, of that kind." Stiles grinned, clapped his best friend on the shoulder and winked, laughing when he saw Scott's eyes widen in shock. "But that's a good idea. I'll talk to Derek about it."

**It is the longest I've written so far…**

**It was written as a one shot but I already have another idea…involving Scott's fabulous idea. ****What do you think? **

**Review…Review….Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**Chapter 2**

_"People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life."_

-Elizabeth Gilbert

**American author, journalist**

"You two hit the sheets like every night eh?" Scott asked.

"Even twice a night if you must know." Stiles said with a wink.

"God Stiles…too much information!" Scott cried, scowling.

"Dude…you asked!" Stiles laughed and bumped against a guy to his right. "Sorry Dude…didn't see you!"

"Haha, it's fine man." the guy laughed. "Hey, I'm new and have no idea where I'm going…can you show me the chemistry room?" he asked.

"Sure man, We're on our way now." Stiles smiled at the guy and the three of them walked along the hall.

"So the new guy is totally eying you!" Scott told him at lunch.

"Well, I am pretty awesome." Stiles laughed it off.

"Yeah…but for real…he is constantly looking at you with this dreamy face and…"

"Stop it…" Stiles laughed some more but was carefully looking over to the new guy. Scott was right. The guy was eying him like he wants him for dinner.

"Well shit."

::::::::::::::

"Is that Derek waiting for you in the parking lot?" Scott nodded to the black camaro.

"Looks like he is…" Stiles shot Scott his keys for the jeep and smiled.

"Don't crash it, bro."

He was walking down the lane when someone grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Hey Stiles." new guy smiled at him

"Hey … new guy…what's your name again?"

"Oh I'm Daniel Harris." The guy still clutching Stiles hand.

"Hey Daniel… I'm Stiles and you can let go of my hand…like NOW..." Stiles saw Derek furrow his brow and start to get out of the car. "Stay in the car." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded at him but kept an eye on both.

"What did you say. I didn't catch it…"

"Nothing…look…I have to go…there's someone waiting for me…see you!" Stile backed away from the new guy and made his way to the black car.

"You totally will see me later…" Daniel whispered unaware of Derek hearing him.

:::::::::::

"That was so freaking weird. I thought you would have to get me out of there…Derek everything alright?" Stiles was talking about the new guy since he gotten in the car and Derek was trying really hard not to break the steering wheel.

"No…" Derek clenched his teeth.

"Okay what's wrong?" Stiles asked perplex.

"I don't want you to be near him ever again!" Derek ordered.

"You don't want me to be…since when do you tell me who I can and can't talk to?" Stiles was getting angry.

"Since you're my mate. Your safety is first priority… you are my first priority."

"Are you jealous?" Stiles gaped at him.

"No!"

"You totally are…that is so hot!" Stiles smiled.

"Stop smiling!"

"Can't! You know Scott gave me a very good idea after our first night…"

"Huh?"

"Involving punishment for not behaving…"

"Again Huh?" Derek asked.

"What are you going to do if I tell you I flirted with the guy the whole day?" Stiles was walking a thin line but this idea stuck in his head.

"If I maybe told him to come over and have his way with me…"

At this Derek's head snapped in his direction, eyes glowing and teeth showing.

"You're lying." the half wolf said.

"Just pretend I am not…what would you do to punish me?"

At that the wolf narrowed his eyes…understanding what Stiles was up to. The fangs moved back and the eyes changed to fully human colours.

"You wanna be punished?" Derek asked smiling.

"Mmm. Maybe." Stiles told him.

Without hesitation Derek drove into the woods and stopped at his old family house.

"Out of the car and into the house. NOW!" he growled.

"Maybe we should talk…."

"NOW!"

Stiles got out of the car. Derek hot on his heels.

When the door closed, Derek was leaning against it …eying Stiles.

"Strip!" he ordered.

"Um excuse me?" Stiles began.

"I said strip. Everything." Derek rounded him like a predator.

"Okay I'll strip…maybe some music to go with…No okay…"

Stiles slowly dragged his shirt over his head and flung it at Derek who was standing right in front of him, not blinking an eye.

"How long do I have to stay naked here?" Stiles was still standing in what used to be the living room in the old Hale house.

"Till I tell you to move." Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles shuddered. "Okay maybe we are not on he same page here…it is cold…I am freezing and …."

"This is a punishment. You aren't allowed to enjoy it." Derek growled.

"But I though more of a punishment like your hand on my body!"

Derek trailed feather like touches down Stiles body.

"Where you flirting with the guy?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"How come he's so into you?" Derek gave Stiles a slap on his ass.

"Ouch…dude that hurts…"

*Slap*

"Jesus freaking-"

*Slap*

"Damn it"

*Slap*

"Answer the question." Derek growled.

"Me and Scott were showing him to the Chemistry room this morning, that's all!" Stiles told.

*Slap*

"Ouch what was that for?" Stiles glared at Derek.

"Where you smiling at him?"

"Yeah I smile at every…"

*Slap*

"Gheeez Derek…let me explain before you…"

*Slap*

"Damn…."

*Slap*

"Just yes or no!"

"Yes!"

*Slap*

"Anything else I need to know?" Derek asked sweetly.

"No?"

*Slap*

"Freaking werewolf…."

*Slap*

"What the hell?" Stiles glared at Derek again but the werewolf's eyes where fixed on his ass.

"Lunch?" Derek snarled.

"What about lunch?"

*Slap*

"Gheeez he was looking at me!" Stiles shouted.

"Did you encouraged him?"

"What? No!"

*Slap*

Stiles gaped at Derek.

"I saw you! So you want to be friends with THAT guy?"

"You saw..what?"

*Slap*

"Ouch. Dude that really hurts now…I think we break…"

*Slap*

"Bend forward!" Derek ordered.

"Why?" Stiles eyed the older man carefully.

*Slap*

"Bend forward! NOW!" Derek said loud.

Stiles bent forward and braced himself on the couch in front of him.

Derek was spreading his ass cheeks, locking at the puckering hole.

He got onto his knees and lowered his tongue to lick around the anus.

"Oh my god…." Stiles hung his head and gripped the couch hard.

"Relax!" Derek told him.

Derek licked and fluttered his tongue over the anus again till he noticed Stiles relax some more. Then he inserted his tongue inside. He added more pressure to his licking and Stiles babbled all kind of things that came into his mind.

When he got Stiles all wet and ready with his tongue, Derek stood up and got rid of his pants. He took hold of Stiles cheeks, spread them and with only one trust entered Stiles with his cock.

Stiles gaped, his eyes widened. He was far from ready but the throbbing pain was turning into pleasure when Derek moved back and forth.

"You are mine!" Derek growled in his ear. "Mine and nobody Else's! Say it!"

"I. Am. Yours!" Stiles panted with the harsh trusts Derek was giving him.

"Whom you belong to?"

"You! I belong to you Derek…." Stiles shouted.

Derek froze, the wolf already on the edge, morphed and spilled into Stiles. The growling of the wolf sent Stiles over the edge as well and he climaxed.

"God Derek…that was awesome…" Stiles smiled at him but winced when he decided to sit down. "You didn't have to be so harsh on the slaps!" he complained.

"So what did you and Derek do? He picked you up from school for what? Did he want to play naughty teacher?" Scot was laughing at Stiles who gaped at him.

"What?" Scott asked fearing the answer.

"You are a freaking genius."

"What?" Scott's eyes widened.

"Awesome idea! Dude! Let me break this to Derek. I bet he'll be up for it!" Stiles laughed at Scott's shocked face.

**So this was not planned. Because Soulmate should have been a one shot. But I have this freaking amazing ideas in my head for those two. So what do you think. Was it good? Was it bad? ****Should I stop? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf_

_Thanks to my amazing beta _MetaphoricallyOfCourse .

I know I posted a chap today but I wrote this at work…yeah yeah…I could not stop it and I thought I give you this for the weekend. I am not sure if I have the chance to update before Monday. So enjoy! 

**_Chapter 3_ **

**"_Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears... laughter.. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it."_**

**_-Author unknown_**

"Why are you writing D.H. + S.S. in your journal?" Scott asked Stiles during chemistry class.

"Because he's awesome like that?" Stiles made a dreamy face. "It is so cool to be a mate!"

"Uhhh there comes Daniel…." Scott warned a little too late.

Before Stiles could slap his journal shut Daniel eyed the initials and started to grin at him.

"Okay? Why is he smiling like that? It creeps me out!" Stiles whispered to Scott.

"Maybe D.H. + S. S.?" Scott suggested.

"Huh?"

"Daniel Harris? D.H.?"

Stiles eyes widened. "Well crap!" He looked over to the new guy who made dreamy faces at him. "But I never talk to him…how can he suggest…Gheeez!"

Scott laughed hard. After hearing what Derek had done the last time Daniel was approaching Stiles, he wondered if he should send Derek a message of what just happened.

:::::::::::::

"Hey Stiles wait a moment…." Daniel called.

"Damn!" Stiles stopped and turned to greet Daniel. "Hey!"

"So I wondered if you want to come over and we could study together?" Daniel asked.

"Ummm no thanks!" Stiles rubbed his short hair. "I already have a study partner."

"Okay?" Daniel still smiled at him. "Maybe you want to go out sometimes? Like a date?"

"Are you coming on to me?" Stiles asked perplex.

"Well yeah…" Daniel grinned.

"That's, uh..." Stiles stuttered. "Okay look. I have no clue how you …"

"You are gay. Right?" Daniel asked.

"Um excuse me? No not entirely. I like girls too!" Stiles stuttered.

"I like them too but you're awesome….sorry I never …." Daniel could not get his words out when he was grabbed by the neck and shoved into the next locker.

"Okay kid. Listen. That guy is taken! He is mine" Derek growled into his ear. "You come onto him again I am going to rip your throat out…with my teeth! We clear?" Derek let go of Daniel and turned to Stiles.

"You!" he took Stiles wrist. "Into here!" he shoved Stiles into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"Ouch…" Stiles rubbed his wrist and glared at Derek.

"What did I told you about talking to that kid?" Derek growled.

"Dude…I may be your mate but I totally have a mind of my own. You can't go out like that and humble every guy I talk to. Damn it. I was letting him down easily. Gheeez some trust would be great!"

"Stiles." Derek started.

"Don't…just don't…. " Stiles shoved Derek away from the door and tired to open it.

"Sit down…on the bench!" Derek ordered.

"I am not in the mood for role play right now!" Stiles told him, opened the door and got out.

"Damn it…." Derek growled and punched a hole in the wall.

::::::::::::::::

"Hey Daniel. Wait a minute!" Stiles called. "Sorry for Derek's behaviour. That was totally…"

"It's okay dude. Possessive boyfriend I get it." Daniel smiled happily at him.

"Yeah something like that." Stiles mumbled. "You still wanna study?" Stiles knew Derek could hear him.

"Yeah…if you want. Come to my house at six?" Daniel gave him his address and waved when he drove away.

::::::::::::::

Derek was lying in his bed when he came home. "So you're going to study with him?"

"Yeah." Stiles changed into a new shirt.

Derek took a deep breath. "Look! All I am trying is to protect you!"

Derek slowly mumbled. "I can't loose you."

"You won't if you trust me enough. I don't have many friends. Let me see if he could be a friend. A friend… nothing more!" Stiles whispered.

"I do trust you! It's him I don't trust!" Derek sounded miserable.

"You trust me?" Stiles asked smiling.

"Of course." Derek snapped his eyes to Stiles.

"How much do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Stiles grabbed under his bed and lifted a box onto the bed. He opened it and Derek's eyebrows rose at the items inside. "What….?"

"Aha…" Stiles let some handcuffs tingle from his hands. "You trust me enough to let me put them on you?" he asked.

Derek gulped but nodded slowly. "Yeah." he whispered.

Stiles smile widened and he montioned Derek's hands over to the headboard.

"Dude, Relax..." Stiles whispered.

When the handcuffs snapped shut Stiles heard the wolf growling lowly. "Someone doesn't like to be handcuffed. Huh?" Stiles whispered.

"Not really." Derek told him.

"Maybe you like this more." Stiles was hovering over Derek, slowly nibbling his neck, marking the older.

"Stiles!" Derek growled.

"Shhhhh..." Stiles tugged Derek's shirt over his head kissing every part of skin that he laid free. He slowly licked his tongue over Derek's hard nipple and blew hot breath on it.

Derek shuddered at the sensation that run through his body. "God Stiles…." He moaned.

"You like that huh?" Stiles grinned. Licking his way south to Derek's belly button. Stiles lifted Derek's pants and freed his cock. "Ohhh yeah…you like it." Stiles announced. Licking the base of Derek's cock. Derek's hips switched up at the touch.

"Easy tiger." Stiles laughed, holding Derek's hip down with his hands. He took the tip of Derek's cock into his mouth and moaned. He licked it like a lollypop adding some pressure to the slit. Derek jerked at the touch, trying to free his hands.

"Take it deeper." he pleaded huskily.

Stiles grinned and relaxed his mouth, taking Derek's cock deep into his mouth. Derek pushed up, and the tip of his cock brushed against Stiles throat. Stiles was never happier that he had no gag reflex.

"Free me…" Derek pleaded. "I wanna touch you."

"Nggggg!" Stiles shook his head, still with Derek's cock in mouth, bumping up and down.

"Stiles…. Stiles...stop." Derek growled. But Stiles hollowed his cheeks, taking Derek' cock even deeper. "God…!" Derek shouted out loud, morphing into the wolf and shooting his load into Stiles mouth. Stiles heard the headboard break and closed his eyes after his head was pushed down onto Derek's cock, milking every last drop of Derek's cum.

::::::::::::::::

Derek licked the inside of Stiles mouth. " You swallowed every bit." Derek growled huskily. "I can taste myself on your tongue."

Stiles groaned. "I…I need to go…."

"No." Derek grabbed both of Stiles wrists and held them tight. "Not yet..."

"Derek…we talked about it…" Stiles pleaded. "Trust!"

"Damn it!" Derek growled. Released Stiles, got up and climbed through the window.

"Derek!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So your boyfriend said anything about you being here?" Daniel asked.

"He was not amused. I can tell." Stiles looked up from his textbook.

"If you were my boyfriend I would lock you up too." Daniel joked but Stiles watched him. Daniel sounded creepy saying this. Stiles gulped, seeing the other boy moving closer.

"Maybe you are up for a change?" Daniel asked through hooded eyes.

Stiles clapped his textbook shut and tried to stand up. "No, sorry. I think that it was a mistake, me coming here…" Daniel grabbed his wrist. "Stay!" he ordered.

"Um excuse me?" Stiles began to sweat. Something was terrible wrong here.

"You will stay!" Daniel moved forward and kissed Stiles. Stiles heart raced when he shoved Daniel away.

"Dude!" he wished over his lips with his hand and backed away! "Don't try this again."

"Why the hell not?" Daniel shouted. You scribbled D.H. + S.S. down on your journal…you want me!"

"Woah…wait! D.H.! Meaning Derek Hale - my boyfriend!" Stiles packed his books and opened the door.

Daniel reached for it too and shut it before Stiles could get away. Stiles heart was beating fast and he slowly began to panic. "Let me go!" he said through clenched teeth.

"No. We are bound to be together. From the first day I laid eyes on you…I have to be with you… your mine!"

"Bound to be….?" Stiles eyes rounded "Are you a freaking wolf?"

"What?" Daniel looked confused.

"Never mind! Let me go!" Stiles tried again!

"No." Daniel moved and forced Stiles against the door, his hands all over him.

:::::::::::::

Suddenly there was a growl and Daniel was ripped away from Stiles.

"You didn't get the message. Did you?" Derek snarled into Daniels ear. "He. IS. MINE.! Stay away from him!"

"How the hell….?" Daniels eyes widened seeing Derek's glowing eyes.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted. "Let's go!" Stiles pushed Derek out of the door. The wolf was on the edge, ready to turn.

Stiles pushed Derek into his car, gripping the steering wheel hard.

"Did you follow me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"No…" Derek looked honest.

"How…?"

"You're my mate, We're bound together, I feel what you feel. You were close to a panic attack in there. That's why I came." Derek explained.

"Derek!" Stiles took hold of his hand. "Thank you!" Stiles was close to tears. "I really freaked when he kissed me…."

"He what?" Derek's head snapped up.

"He kissed me… I hated it. I wanted to go but he wouldn't let me…I feel so…weak!" Stiles whispered.

Derek gripped into the steering wheel and moved it sideways. Getting Stiles to stop the car. He carefully lifted the younger boy over and kissed him.

"You are not weak!" Derek told him. "You are in fact the strongest person I've ever met. Playing with wolves, mating with one, facing hunters…helping us… A weak person would have turned his back on us. But you didn't…You stayed."

Derek gripped Stiles head and looked him in the eye. "I love you." he whispered. "So much."

Stiles breath hitched. "I love you too Derek. You and nobody else."

They both kissed till they where out of breath, fogging the windows.

"You ever had sex in the car?" Stiles asked smiling.

"Not in this car clearly." Derek laughed.

"How about we change that?" Stiles tugged at Derek's shirt….

**YAY so there was kink, angst, fluff…everything I needed today. What do you think? Any suggestions for kink. Preferably not blood or water sport. Should Daniel appear again?**

**Review if you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Teen Wolf.**_

_**Thanks for my beta **_MetaphoricallyOfCourse!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**It's not who you are to the world, it's who you are to me. It's not how many times I say I love you... it's how much I really do.**_

_**Mary Ann**_

Stiles was eating constantly. He felt weird. Having all those crazy food attacks.

"Man if you don't stop eating you are going to burst!" Scott laughed.

"Dude I can't help it! I have this weird appetite. "You remember when we tried this aweful joint back in 8th grade? We puked our guts out and we had this appetite for chocolate and everything sweet we could get our hands on? It's like that and 100 times stronger."

Scott was eying Stiles with wide eyes. "Okay. Maybe it is a mate thing. Didn't Derek told you about the "Season"? Maybe it is this?"

"Mhmmm I need to ask Derek about it. Later!" Stiles eyed the chocolate cake on the table Scott's mother baked just an hour ago.

"Hands off dude!" Scott warned.

"But it looks so good! Just one piece!" Stiles pleaded.

Mrs. McCall came into the kitchen, rose an eyebrow at Stiles and laughed. "You're eying the cake like you wanna make out with it!"

"Melissa…please…one piece?" he asked. Big brown eyes wide open.

"Didn't you eat all the chocolate pudding?" Scott's mother asked.

"Yeah? I was hungry!" Stiles stuttered.

"Hungry? One may think after two omelette's with bacon and vegetables, one big ice and hundreds of cookies you should be full but eating all the pudding and now eying the chocolate cake….god Stiles. What are you? Pregnant?" Melissa laughed at Stiles gaping face and left the kitchen.

"Dude!" Scott shouted.

"No way!" Stiles shaked his head! "No freaking way!" he shouted. "I am going to kill him! Is this even possible?"

Scott gaped. "Oh my god. First time he came to you? When he told you about you being his mate? He kind of told me first cause he was so nervous and didn't look whom he was talking to. He said something about you being his mate and bound to have his kids."

Stiles froze. "WHAT? He is so dead! How should that even work? Oh god I don't want to know."

"Just ask him!" Scott told him

"Oh yeah. I tell him over the phone right after we had this amazing phone sex….don't look at me like that. You know we're doing it….Oh Derek by the way….I am pregnant. Care to explain this to me? Freaking no way!"

Then wait till he comes back!" Scott rolled his eyes. With Derek away for a few days leaving Scott in charge to look after Stiles, Scott was in constantly alert to watch out for Daniel. Derek told him what happened at Daniel's house.

:::::::::::::::

"What are you wearing?" Stiles asked huskily.

"My leather jacket!" Derek answered.

"Only the leather jacket?"

"No, I may have a shirt and some pants on!" Derek laughed silently.

"Remove the shirt and the jacket!" Stiles ordered.

Derek removed his shirt like he was being told.

"And drop the pants too!" Stiles breathed hot into the phone.

"What about you? You have to drop your clothes too!" Derek growled.

"Babe! I'm already naked here!" Stiles laughed.

Stiles heard the werewolf growl and something fall.

"What was that?" he asked alarmed.

"I dropped the phone." Derek said.

"Because I'm naked and stroking myself?" Stiles bit his lips when the werewolf growled loudly.

"Stiles…" he heard the uneven sound of Derek's voice. "Put me on speaker, grab your cock with one hand and stroke your nipples with the other…" Derek ordered.

Stiles grabbed his half hard cock and stroke it carefully. "Now image it is my hand that's stroking you. Slowly first. Up and down. From the base to the tip. Image my mouth licking your skin. Having you nipples all hard in my mouth… blowing hot breath over your skin."

"God Derek…" Stiles rasped. "I need you in me…need you to mark me again…"

Derek took deep breathes. "Stiles put some lube on and dip one finger into you…image it's me opening you up!" Derek slowly dragged his hand over his hardening cock, roughly stroking himself.

"God it feels so good!" Stiles groaned. "I need more, can I add another finger, please? Opening me wider for your big cock!"

"Jesus, do it…." Derek rasped.

"God it feels so amazing having your fingers in me. I have three inside…I am more than ready for you…."

"Gr…Grab one of your items." Derek referred to the box under Stiles bed. "Grab the blue one, lube it up and take it inside…." Derek was stroking his cock faster now.

"The blue? God it's so big…It will never fit!" Stiles groaned.

"Image it me filling you…" Derek told him. He heard the bottle of lube being opened and squeezed. "It's fine. Lube it all up. And now let it slowly sink inside you!"

Stiles groaned at the sensation the blue item was creating. "God I feel so full. It feels amazing…"

"Now take it back out and ram it back inside…." Derek ordered already on the edge.

Stiles did and hit the special spot. His hips jerked up and he groaned in pleasure. With every trust to the special spot he was more and more ready to climax. "Derek I need to cum! Please tell me to cum!" he pleaded.

"God Stiles!" Derek was beating off faster now. His trusts matching the ones over the phone.

"Cum…god cum!" Derek shouted .

Hearing Stiles groan in pleasure as the last wave send him over the edge he climaxed as well. The wolf showing full attention.

"I love you Derek…imaythinkiampregnantfromyou!" Stiles shouted over the phone.

::::::::::::::::::::

"That was freaking hot!" Stiles told Derek a little while later. The wolf never said a word.

"Um Derek? You alright?" Stiles began to panic. "Derek?"

"I'm here." Derek answered.

"Are you okay?" Stiles wondered.

"Not sure. Did you say you may be pregnant when you climaxed?" Derek breathed hard.

"Ummm yeah?" Stiles rubbed his head.

"How? Wha…? Huh?" Derek could not get a good word out so he did the first thing that came his mind. He hung up on Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles asked. "Freaking awesome." He trashed the phone against the wall, fighting tears.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He hung op on you?" Scott asked perplexed the next day.

"Yeah! I trashed my phone cause I was so freaking peeved. Damn it!"

"How the hell did you break it to him?" Scott laughed. "Oh wait I borrowed something from the hospital!" he gave Stiles a small package. "They say you have to pee on it!"

"WHAT?" Stiles was outraged. "You are giving me a pregnancy test? What the hell Scott?"

"Just pee on it and see if you are pregnant!" Scott waved his hand around accidentally letting the package flew away. They both turned to see where it landed and groaned.

"Peachy!" Scott clenched his teeth, seeing Daniel grabbing the package.

He stalked over to the creep, Scott hot on his heels and grabbed the package out of his hands.

"Excuse me? That's mine!" he turned around, leaving and never seeing the gaping face Daniel was making or the burning outraged eyes he was giving Scott for sticking to his friend.

Daniel run after them and stopped Stiles. "Did he get you pregnant?" he whisper screamed.

"What no? Dude I am a guy!" Stiles was sweating and his heartbeat doubled up.

"You're lying!" Daniel furrowed his brow…trying to read the young teen in front of him.

"Let him go!" Scott interrupted. "I think Derek made it very clear that you should leave him alone." He shoved the other boy away.

Stiles and Scott got into Stiles's car and drove away. Not noticing that Daniel whipped his phone out. "They mated!"

:::::::::::::::::

"Just pee on it already!" Scott was standing guard at the bathroom door. His phone was constantly ringing with Derek on the other line, but Scott decided to not answer it. If Derek hung up on Stiles he doesn't deserve him.

"Can you go away?" Stiles pleaded.

"God we peed in the same WC when we were ten. Just do it!" Scott left anyway rummaging around in the kitchen.

:::::::::::::

"So it says to wait 3 Minutes!" Stiles held the Stick into his hand.

"Gross!" Scott told him.

The things you can do in three minutes are amazing. Three minutes were awful long. Stiles and Scott were watching the stick. So when the doorbell ringed they both jumped.

"Holy hell!" Stiles gaped. His heartbeat racing.

He went to open the door to find Derek right in front of him.

"Wha…?" Stiles looked confused. "How?"

"I drove all night…" Derek looked tired.

"Dude it's like 2000 miles. Are you insane?" Stiles hit him lightly.

"You never answered your phone. Scott neither. What did you think I would do? Leave you to it and turn my back? Why didn't you answer you phone?"

"I smashed it against the wall?"

"Why the hell would you…oh." Derek closed his eyes aware why Stiles did it. "God I am so sorry. I was shocked! The only thing I wanted to do was have you in my arms and hold you! So I went straight to my car and drove!"

"You drove all night? Just to be with me?" Stiles grinned.

"Of course." Derek told him

::::::::::

"Okay three minutes are over!" Scott called from the kitchen. "Stiles take a look!"

Derek furrowed his brow. "What did you do?"

"I peed on a stick!" Stile told him. His face beating red.

"You…peed…? Okay!" Derek shuddered tried really hard not to laugh but failed miserable.

"Come on…" Stiles tugged Derek with him into the kitchen.

"Time to face the truth!"

**Okay so there was phone sex ****one of my friends requested. Is any one up for a pregi Stiles fiction? I have not decided what to do now. Suggest me something. **

**Oh please review…that would totally mad my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I started this fic not knowing who the alpha is…so I just ignore it. Okay? It is fiction anyway. I can do everything that pleases me and you. Ha!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I am sad about that cause it would be awesome to make my own little TeenWolf slash porn. **

**I have to thank my beta MetaphoricallyOfCourse for all the hard work she is doing with all my fics. **

_**Chapter 5**_

_**We recognize a soul mate by the supreme level of comfort and security we feel with that person. That doesn't mean that there aren't issues that remain to be ironed out. Rather, it means we know intuitively that we can resolve issues with our soul mate without losing his or her love and respect.  
><strong>__**Linda Brady**_

Derek faced the two teens, both red in the face.

"Let me get this straight." Derek began, and his eyes flashed. "You really thought I got you pregnant?" He saw Stiles's face getting even more red.

"Well….yeah?" Stiles stuttered.

Derek licked his lips and tried to understand what Stiles been through. "You do know you're a male, right?"

Stiles gulped. "I know that! But I had these crazy food cravings…I ate like tons of cookies and…"

"But you always eat!" Derek threw in.

"But man, he was like a freaking monster. He would have ate his weight in food if I had not stopped him!" Scott told him.

Derek laughed hard, to the embarrassment of the two boys. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh about it but Stiles…you are …you were just lonely. You missed me and you compensated it with food." Derek explained, failing at keeping his laugh from his voice.

"I missed you?" Stiles asked. "What about me having your children…you told Scott the first evening...we…" Stiles stuttered.

"Oh, that." Derek groaned. "I was so nervous. I just repeated what my uncle told me…" Derek furrowed his brow. "Okay…thinking about it again…he also told me it could happen. …shit!" Derek swore. "This pregnancy test won't give you an answer. You need to see a specialist." Now Derek was close to panic.

"What?" Stiles squeaked.

"Dude!" Scot shouted.

Derek whipped his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. "Peter? We need to talk!"

::::::::::

Stiles gaped at Derek. "So the test says I'm not pregnant but it could be wrong? How should this work? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Stiles breathe." Derek sensed the panic attack before it actually reached Stiles. "We're going to figure something out. Okay?"

"You won't leave me?" Stile's was close to tears now.

"Never!" Derek vowed.

"It's going to be okay Stiles! We both will be there for you!" Scott vowed in. Derek looked at Scott and mouthed a "thank you" to him. Scott nodded and left the two alone. "God beware that he is pregnant…his mood swings will double…." Scott mumbled on his way out.

Derek laughed silently. "We're going to meet Peter in two hours. He may know something!"

::::::::::

Stiles threw the pregnancy test in the trash. "Are you hungry? I am hungry." Stiles said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I was just lonely and missed you…"

Derek closed the space between them and backed Stile against the counter.

"I am hungry …" Derek whispered roughly. "But not for food."

"Not even for ice cream with chocolate sauce?" Stiles piped said, already leaning in to kiss Derek.

Derek grinned. He sat Stiles on the counter and plundered his mouth with hot kisses, slowly unbuttoning Stile's shirt. Stiles groaned, and he shrugged off Derek's jacket and removed his shirt. Derek moaned when Stiles hands made contact with his bare chest.

Derek's eyes flashed and he gripped behind Stiles, not to bring him closer but to take the chocolate sauce that was placed there.

He opened the bottle, not breaking the kiss and dropped melted chocolate down Stiles chest.

Stiles moaned. "W...what are your doing?"

"It looks delicious..." Derek licked his lips and bend his head to lick Stiles chocolate covered nipple. Stiles head dropped back against the cupboard and exposed his throat.

Derek smeared some of the chocolate over his cervix. The aorta was pulsing with excitement. Derek's teeth grew and he softly bit the soft skin. Stiles rocked against him, and Derek's tongue lashed out and darted over the bite mark, licking all the chocolate away.

"I want to cover your whole body in chocolate and lick every drop away. I want to open you up with chocolate covered fingers and eat it out of you." Derek whispered roughly. "I want to show everyone that you are mine. He gently bit another part of Stiles pale skin, leaving a purple mark.

Stiles groaned. All of his senses where overloaded. He gripped Derek's dick through his pants and stroked it a few times. Derek growled lowly, he lifted Stiles up, whirled around and laid him on the kitchen table.

He made quick work on Stiles pants and boxers, smearing chocolate everywhere on his tights.

He gripped the bottle of melted chocolate and dribbled it all over Stiles body. Stiles trembled, braced his elbows on the table and watched Derek loose his pants and boxers too.

Derek bend forward and started to lick from Stiles throat, down to his nipples over his belly bottom and back up again, licking every drop of chocolate he could find.

His chocolate covered fingers gripped the base of Stile's dick, slowly pumping up and down the shaft. Derek crooked down and took the crown of Stiles dick in his mouth, licking it like a lolly pop. Stiles hips jerked up at the touch and he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Derek…."!

Derek grinned around Stiles dick, gripping his butt and bringing him forward, so that his legs dangled from the table. Derek stretched them apart and run his chocolate covered tongue around the anus slowly pressing through the tight ring of muscle.

Stiles groaned. He could never get enough of Derek tongue fucking him. He rocked forth to seek more friction on Derek's tongue.

Derek added a finger to his tongue and let Stiles adjust to the feeling, slowly dragging the finger over the sensitive muscle.

Stiles moaned in pleasure. "M..more… I want…give me another finger!"

Derek comply to his request and added another chocolate covered finger, spreading Stiles some more.

Derek's tongue licked the inside of Stiles, his tongue hitting the special point every now and then, making Stiles's hips jerk and the boy moan in pleasure.

Stiles gripped Derek's hair and forced him to look up. "I'm ready…wanna to feel you…" Stiles breath hitched when Derek licked really deep before he pulled out.

Derek's tongue licked his lips to remove the smeared chocolate all around his mouth. Stiles slung his arm around Derek's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss. His tongue dashed forward, licking all around Derek's mouth.

Derek grabbed Stiles butt, hoisted him up and plunged into him with one trust. Stiles moaned he could feel himself be stretched around Derek's cock. Derek leaned forward and nipped on Stiles throat again, leaving small bite marks on his skin.

Stiles grabbed his swollen member and stroked it to the rhythm of Derek's trusts.

Derek angled Stiles legs over his shoulder trusted deep into him to make sure he scored the special point every time.

Stiles felt the orgasm hit him full force, and come splashed everywhere, covering his and Derek's stomach white.

Derek froze, feeling Stiles tighten around his cock, trying to reel him in some more.

"Stiles…." He panted before he climaxed, teeth sinking into Stile's shoulder.

:::::::::::

"Holy mother of god…" Stiles panted, lifting his head a little to look at Derek.

"I bit you!" Derek growled.

"And I liked it…!" Stile's grinned.

::::::::::::::

They cleaned up and showered together. Actually to spare some time but it turned out to be a long hot shower.

Derek, Stiles and Scott met at the hospital to talk to Peter Hale.

Peter's eyes shined with joy, finally meeting his nephew's young mate.

"You must be Stiles!" the older stated.

"Yeah! Hello!" Stiles shock hands with the werewolf. The werewolf sniffed the air, crunching his nose a little bit.

"Chocolate?" the older asked.

Stiles cheeks coloured at that question but Derek only laughed.

"I can smell chocolate, Derek and Scott. But not you…," Peter mused. "You two must have a strong connection when you totally consume the boy." He looked at Derek who sniffed the air.

"He's right…" Scott said. "I can't smell you anymore!"

"Is that bad? Is that good? Am I pregnant?" Stiles panicked.

"Hush little mate…. You aren't pregnant… you're a man." Peter laughed. "You two are so consumed with each other that your body is sent out of control when Derek isn't around."

"He's out of control even when he is here." Scott mumbled.

"Hey!" Stiles shoved Scott. "I can hear you!"

Scott just laughed, pushing back at Stiles.

"So what does that mean?" Derek asked.

"That you and your mate are bound together!" Peter said. "Within next full moon you are going to feel everything he feels. Anger, Fear, Pain… everything. You will know when he is in danger…I know I know you already feel it now but it will grow stronger…given a few month you will be able to communicate in your minds…"

"So not pregnant then." Stiles asked a little disappointed.

"Sorry no… we do a lot, but getting guys all knocked up…I don't think so."

:::::::::::

"Are you okay?" Derek looked at Stiles.

"Yeah… just a little…I was beginning to like the idea of having your child…"

"You did?" Derek smiled.

"Yeah." Stiles whispered.

Derek stopped the car and grabbed the younger, pulling him into a tight hug and whispered to him. "I wouldn't have minded seeing you knocked up with my child… having something that's mine in you…"

"Don't make me cry." Stiles laughed, pushing lightly on Derek;s chest.

::::::::::

Derek let Stiles out of the car a few feet from his house, seeing his Dad's car in the driveway.

"See you in a bit. Make sure your window is open." Derek grinned at him and drove off.

Stiles entered the house to find his dad waiting, sitting on the couch, face in his hands and starring at the table in front of him

Stiles gulped.

"Who did you knock up?" his dad asked.

"Ummm no one?" Stiles stuttered.

"Stiles! I thought the talk we had some times ago made it clear to use condoms."

"Oh god Dad… don't …I will never have this talk with you again. The test was given to us in our biology class today…ummm… everyone had to pee on it. I will never knock a girl up!"

Sheriff Stilinski laughed. "Believe me. There comes a time you will knock a girl up. In a long time…I hope…."

"No dad…I won't … I am gay!"

That wiped the smirk off the Sheriff's face instantly. "Gay?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well. Um, Okay then. Good to know."

"Okay?" Stile's asked perplexed.

"Of course okay. You are my son. There is nothing you can say to make me not love you."

"Really? Are you sure?" His Dad nodded. "Because I'm dating Derek Hale."

::::::::::::

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaa….phew… I was really thinking about getting Stiles all knocked up but sorry I don't feel like writing an mpreg. My own pregnancy was hell. All the moodswings and food cravings… I would not do this to Stiles and Derek. Hahahahaha**

**How did you find it? There was biting, and food porn and a little bit of fluff. **

**I wanted to end it here. What do you think? Or do you have some good suggestion for porn I should try to write? I know and I totally have not explained the creep Daniel. Maybe I should write more. **

**Review * Review * Review * Review * Review * Review ***

**Review * Review * Review * Review * Review * Review ***

**Review * Review * Review * Review * Review * Review ***

**Review * Review * Review * Review * Review * Review ***


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own teen wolf… if I would Kate Argent would die an painful death!**

**My beta is the best. ****MetaphoricallyOfCourse – good luck girl!**

**Soulmate**

**Chapter 6**

_**The supreme state of human love is…the unity of one soul in two bodies."**_

**Sri Aurobindo**

Stiles closed the door to his room, leaning against it. "Damn." he breathed.

"What's wrong?" Derek jumped through the open window and landed right in front of Stiles, eyes tracing over him.

"My dad found the pregnancy test." Stiles grimaced.

"Oh…well?" Derek asked.

"He thought I knocked someone up, so I had to tell him I'm gay." Stiles's head knocked back against his bedroom door, eyes closing.

Derek furrowed his brow, curious of what had happened.

"He said...that he was okay...with it." Stiles grinned slowly at Derek, leaning forward slightly off the door.

"See, it all worked out." Derek kissed Stiles forehead, pulling him into his arms and against his chest. "Maybe one day we could tell him that we are dating. I mean...once I'm cleared of my murder charges."

Stiles gulped. "I kind of already did..."

::::::::::::::::::::::

Sheriff Stilinksi was nervously tapping his fingers on the table. His son was supposed to be home at 11. Now it was short after eleven and no sign of Stiles.

His fingers hovered over the speed dial to the police station. What if Derek Hale was a murderer and was just digging a grave for his one and only son?

Suddenly there was a light "thud" on the front door.

Without hesitation Mr. Stilinski opened the front door to see

Derek Hale and his son in a tight lip lock. Stiles had his arms around Hale's neck, moaning into his mouth, kissing him and it was all teeth and tongue now.

"Woah there! Cough cough…" the sheriff interrupted irritably, crossing his arms.

They both separated and Stiles turned around to grin at him.

"Hey Dad!"

"Stiles…Mr. Hale...Running a bit late, aren't you?"

"No we're not…dad. We were just kissing on the porch the last ten minutes." Stiles rolled his eyes, a hint of amusement in them. He wanted to see just how okay his dad was with this.

"Sorry Mr. Stilinski!" Derek blushed, having the sense to at least look embarrassed.

The Sheriff weighted up, what he could do, glaring at both. He took a deep breath and held his hand out to shake with Derek.

"Derek…if you hurt my son let me get this straight. I am a police officer. I can, and will hurt you. I will not hesitate to find some reason to shoot you. So consider yourself warned."

Derek took the Sheriff's hand and shook it firmly. "Mr. Stilinski, If I ever hurt your son I will come to you on my own and ask you to shoot me. I'll even bring the bullet."

"It's getting to be late…. Go home now. And we're having dinner this weekend." The sheriff grabbed his son by the arm and chucked the door in Derek's face.

"DAD!" Stiles shouted.

The sheriff grinned and gave his son a nudge.

:::::::::::::::::::

"So you just told your dad you're dating Derek?" Scott asked him with wide eyes.

"Yeah…he was kind of cool about it. Maybe a little freaked. I mean he saw Derek ripping the alpha apart not long ago…with his teeth…."

"Don't remind me." Scott's face was grim.

"Sorry…I know it's still hard but … Allison loves you…you love her she doesn't mind that you're a werewolf It'll be fine eventually." Stiles took Scott into a headlock, looking to brighten his mood.

"Not so hard anymore but he was trying to kill you. Ah well. You're right. It'll all work out. Oh...Hell..."

"What?" Stiles turned around to come face to face with Daniel.

"Damn."

"Hey Stiles!" Daniel greeted him.

Scott growled lowly to scare the boy away but Daniel just looked at him, not blinking an eye.

"You really want to scare me? You're like a puppy, kid." Daniel told him sarcastically.

"You have a death wish?" Stiles asked. "We made it clear to stay away from me."

"I wish for you to come with me. You have to break your connection with Derek Hale." Daniel said.

"Whoa…wait what?" Stiles stuttered.

"Your relationship with Derek Hale is not approved!"

"Okay man… I don't know who the hell you are but get this straight. Leave Stiles alone!" Scott dragged Stiles away from Daniel who was watching him with burning eyes.

"Is he a werewolf? Why the hell does he know about Derek and I's connection?" Stiles panicked.

"Not sure…we'll figure it out though. We have that math test we're going to be late for. Let's go!"

::::::::::::::::::

Stiles had a hard time concentrate on the test. He was feeling kind of funny. Aroused even.

He switched nervously on his chair, seeking a little friction. His cock hardened.

"The hell?" he whispered to himself. He felt if somebody was touching him everywhere.

He grabbed the table real hard taking deep breathes.

"Stiles you okay?" Scott was watching him with wide eyes smelling the air.

"Not sure!" Stiles face reddened.

"Are you having a panic attack?"

"I uh, God , I think so." Stiles said shallowly, grabbing his chest in pain and trying to stand.

"Mr. Stilinski do you have a problem?" the teacher asked.

"I think I..." Stiles stumbled out of the room, grasping his chest as his lungs twisted and a gasp tore from his chest, looking for a broom closet. "I am going to kill him." he muttered, finally realizing what was happening.

As fast as he could he opened the buttons of his pants and grabbed his dick roughly. Closing his eyes he could see _and feel_ Derek going down on him, taking him deep into his mouth. He groaned, putting a fist to his mouth to smother his voice. He pulled and twisted his hard member. "God Derek…what are you doing….don't stop ohhhhh." Stiles groaned, luckily keeping his words to a barely audible whisper. His dick hit Derek's throat. And when he felt a finger pushing against his prostate he heard a voice in his head too. _Come for me_

Stiles shoot his load in his boxers, riding out the crazy wave he just experienced.

:::::::::::

Opening the door he saw Scott standing as far away as possible beating red but still eying around for any danger.

"That was awkward!" He told Stiles.

"You say?" Stiles rang a hand over his short hair.

"What was that?" Scott eyed Stiles vaguely.

"I'm pretty sure my werewolf mate just masturbated me at home." Stiles whipped his phone out already calling Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek asked curios.

"Derek! I just had the most awkward Situation ever, What the hell was that?" Stiles whispered in the phone.

"Why. What happened?"

"YOU! Did you just masturbate …?"

Derek stilled at the other line. "Ummm what?"

"..HOME?" Stiles clenched his teeth.

"Well maybe?"

"Now image me sitting in our classroom…taking my math test...and getting all that crazy feelings like arousal and I was hard…oh my god. I was actually hard in the classroom and I moaned…"

"And don't forget the groaning and the twitching on the chair…" Scott piped in.

"Are you laughing?" Stiles asked outraged. "Are you seriously laughing at me right now?"

"I…I am so sorry Stiles. I didn't think it would affect you that much!" Derek laughed trying to calm his outraged mate.

"I think we need to talk about ground rules with the whole mate thing!" Stiles said.

"We can discuss it this evening, when we have a date?" Derek asked.

"We have a date?" Stiles grinned. "Where are we going?"

"Do I get something to eat? Do I get flowers? Wait I don't want to have flowers…."

"How sounds dinner, movies and clubbing to you?"

"Clubbing? But I'm only seventeen!"

"But you have the hottest boyfriend ever! Ask Scott and Allison if they're up for some clubbing. Movie's just for us!"

"He's getting us in a club?" Scott asked laughing.

"I have the best boyfriend ever!"

::::::::::::::::

"I am sorry about the whole incident." Derek grinned at him over the table at one of the best restaurants Stiles had ever been to.

"You're just lucky everyone knows I have a bit of a history with panic attacks. They passed it off as that, thank god."

"I wanted to test something but I didn't think it would backfire on you…and you really heard me in your head?"

"Heard you? Derek I could practicly feel you …your hands everywhere. I swear to god if I hadn't got out of that classroom I would have shot my load right there." Stiles told him.

"What a sight!" Derek laughed.

"Yeah I bet that Daniel guy would have been over the moon about it."

Derek growled lowly. "What?"

"I think we need to find out who he is. He said something about breaking the connection with you. Is that even possible?" Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes.

"…Only if the mate wishes to break the connection." Derek spoke slowly. "You don't want to break it...right?"

"What? No! God I love you so much it hurts to not be with you, Derek." Stiles took Derek's hand, assuring him. "But there are ways?"

"Yeah, and they leave the werewolf to die." Derek swallowed hard.

"Die? Why?"

"Heartbreak." Derek licked his lips. "Werewolves mate for life, Stiles. It isn't even a _thought_ to leave their mate. Werewolves have one mate, and that's it. And if the mate decides to leave and brake the connection, the werewolf dies slowly."

"So, the werewolf would still love their mate even if the mate left. They would die, because they couldn't handle being alone?"

"Exactly."

"What if a werewolf kills his own mate?"

"It would be impossible. Every fibre of our being is against it."

"Wow that...sucks." Stiles said thinking about everything that Derek just told him. "Wait a minute…" he looked at Derek. "If I can break the connection…does that mean I could have said no to the whole mate thing?"

Derek's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"You lied to me?" Stiles watched Derek who just sat there, trying to find an answer.

"You could have if you wanted to. I asked you if you were okay with it…"

"Derek, you forced me into this... "

"What?" Derek was close to panic now.

"That doesn't mean…I didn't want it." Stiles grinned easily, earning a half-hearted glare from Derek. "With the knowledge from now…back to the first time I would do everything the same. Derek. I love you."

Derek gripped his wrist to get Stiles closer over the table.

"Stiles Stilinski…I love you too. And I am glad it's you that's my mate." He kissed Stiles on the mouth, slowly licking over the lips to seek entrance to the inside.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can you believe it? They kicked us out of the restaurant for kissing!" Stiles grinned like mad sitting in the movie theatre in the last row. "Damn now I wish we would have given them a show that really was worthy to be kicked out."

"Like what?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked to his right and to his left and then to Derek. "Like this." He pushed the armrest out of his way and straddled Derek's legs.

Derek gripped Stiles hips with his hands. "You want to get kicked out of here too?" Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles licked Derek's earlobe and sucked the tip into his mouth, earning a moan from the werewolf.

"Hush….!" Stiles whispered. "We don't want them to notice us! Don't we?"

Stiles hands wandered under Derek's shirt making contact with the hot skin. He slowly lifted the shirt and slide down to put his mouth on Derek's hardening nipple.

"Nghhh….." Derek buckled up when Stiles softly bit the sensitive skin dragging his nipple with his teeth. His tongue lashed out to lick his way south. Derek's eyes flashed with excitement.

"You think you have it under control?" Stiles waited for Derek to get control over the wolf again.

"Yessss….." Derek roughly dragged Stiles over his hardening cock. "Turn around…face to the front….!" Without hesitation he turned Stiles so he had to look at the front. There where not many in the cinema thanks to the fact that they decided on an old French classic movie. Derek's hands came around his body. Sharp nails trailing soft scratches over his chest…leaving Stiles's cock throbbing and demanding attention.

Derek opened the buttons of Stiles pants and dragged them to his knees, spreading Stiles ass cheeks. "If any of them would turn around…they would see you sitting on my knees getting fucked." He held his finger to Stiles mouth. "Make them wet it's the only lube you get!"

Stiles moaned around Derek's fingers. Getting them all wet.

With a pop Stiles released Derek's finger.

Derek held Stiles cheeks apart, slowly pushing his thump trough the tight hole.

The puckering flesh stretched and Stiles moaned softly.

Adding another finger Derek stroke the bundle of nerves. Stile jerked up at the touch. "Don't tease! Make quick work at preparation and fuck me now!" Stiles demanded in a whisper.

Derek stilled his actions. Hearing Stiles demand was a huge turn on. He unbuttoned his pants and spit in his hand to lube up his cock.

His fingers constantly stretching stiles opening. Deciding it was enough preparation he roughly grabbed Stiles hips again and held him over his hard length.

With one trust he pushed up and inside Stiles and was greeted with a loud moan.

They both stilled when a young woman turned around.

"Is she watching us?" Derek peeked over Stiles shoulder. The woman grinned and turned back to the front.

"Not anymore." Stiles rocked back and forth. "Fuck me now!"

They both found an easy rhythm. Derek trusting up, Stiles pushing back, holding onto the seat in front of him.

Derek angled for the sensitive spot that would leave Stiles moaning and arching for more.

Derek's leaned forward, lifting Stiles's shirt a little and licked the skin on Stiles's throat to reel him back. He softly bit his neck, leaving small marks beside the already fading ones.

Stiles grunted closing his eyes. His cock leaking with precum, demanding to be touched. He stroke over the base before he was shooed away with Derek's hand. Derek gripped his dick roughly, pumping up and down.

"Open your eyes Stiles!" Derek demanded. "I want you to open you eyes and see…!" Stiles opened his eyes and looked ahead. The black and white screen flickered, showing the last scene of the movie…

Derek trusting deep into him, rocking him back with one hand on his throat and the other on his dick pumping up and down. Stiles bit his hands to stop a moan. With heat pooling in his stomach he climaxed, painting Derek's hand and the floor with his cum.

Derek growled when Stiles tighten around him and one final trust sent him over the edge as well. He stilled, letting Stiles ride out the last waves of his orgasm, biting softly into the heated skin of Stiles neck.

:::::::::::::::::::

"You were supposed to meet us twenty minutes ago!" Scott whined, but stopped when he sniffed the air.

"Oh come on…can't you two stop having sex for an hour? What the hell will you do when we're at the club? Use the dark room?" Scott shut his mouth when he saw Stiles eyes bright and grinning at Derek.

"You know he has a point…Let's try that."

**:::::::**

**Oh my god – Done. That is the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my fics. And the next one is waiting to be written. There would be the clubbing and the dinner with the dad and Daniel again…creepy creepy Daniel. Maybe I explain why Daniel wants to break the connection and what or who he is…Hahahahahaha the only thing YOU have to do is review. ****If I get enough reviews maybe I update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I am super late with the update. **

**I decided to add some angst in my ****porn fic. *LOL* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. ****If it was mine I would make a porno out of it. **

**Chapter 7**

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these __defences, you build up a whole suit of armour, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. __I hate love."_

_Neil Gaiman__  
><em>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They went into the club without problems. The bouncer at the door asked Derek politely to meet a guy named Dick at the VIP room.

Derek nodded and left Stiles with Allison and Scott on the dance floor.

"I'll be right back!" he shouted over the loud music.

"Where are you going….you promised to dance with me…!" Stiles said.

"Just meeting an old friend. Don't worry….!" With that Derek left.

"Why is that that every time he says "Don't worry!" I worry the most?" he asked Scott.

Scott shrugged his shoulder and dragged Allison and him out on the dance floor.

The danced a few Songs and Scott was slightly pissed. Some guys tried to hit on Allison even when she told them her boyfriend is right next to her. They never gave Scott a second glance. Stile's was laughing his ass off.

.

.

.

.

"Hey eye candy!" Stiles felt strong hands on his hips when he moved to the music.

"Whoa…hands off Dude!" Stiles tried to turn around but the guy held him firmly in place.

"I was watching you the whole time…dancing with your friends…moving to the music…!" a hot breath puffed against his neck and send shivers down Stiles spine.

"A…a…awesome…thanks!" Stiles stuttered, trying to reach out to Scott for help.

"Ah ah ahhhhhh hands down or better… put them here…!" the guy took Stiles wrist and placed his hand on his crotch.

"Okay Dude! No offence but I have a boyfriend and he is….!"

"Occupied…. I know…!" the guy whispered, slowly rubbing himself at Stiles.

Stiles tried to tug his wrist away but the guy had a strong grip. Stiles stopped dancing and stared hard at Scott, willing his friends to look his way.

"Scott….!" He whispered franticly. "Scott! I need help!"

But the teen was too occupied to save Allison from all her admirer to even notice Stile's problem.

"Move…!" the guy ordered Stiles to dance. "I want you to move against me…rub your little ass at my crotch…you are the fucking bitch of a werewolf so you can do that…!" the guy whispered harshly.

Stiles froze, his heart skipped a few beats and he begun to sweat nervously. "Listen…I…!" He started but was interrupted again.

"Hush…you and me we could have so much fun…I don't even mind that you were taken by a werewolf first…. !" the guy spat.

…

"But I would mind!" Stiles could hear Derek's low growl and then the guy was pulled away from him and landed with a loud clash at the wall behind him.

Suddenly the music stopped and everyone stared at them. The guy turned around and Stiles gasped "Daniel?" he asked perplexed.

"You!" Derek growled, ready to attack him. "I am going to kill you!" Derek spat.

"Do that and you know what will happen. You've mated…did you really think that would go unnoticed by us? You have to ask to mate to a human….!" Daniel whisper yelled at Derek. "We can always take him away from you…going for the slow kill…especially when you have such a fine mate…!" Daniel's eyes fell on Stiles and he smiled evilly.

Derek reeled back, standing protectively in front of Stiles and ordered Scott to do the same.

"I will never bow down to your laws…" Derek said. "You still think you have a say in this all? You are wrong!"

"Derek!" another man stood right beside him. "Enough!" the man turned to Daniel "You! We don't want you here. I forbid you to ever enter my club ever again…!"

.

.

.

.

.

When everyone was dancing again thanks to the owner of the club who offered everyone a free drink Derek took Stiles in one of the VIP Rooms. Stile's was still shaking from the incident.

"Are you okay?" Derek cradled Stiles face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think so. Derek? What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked.

Derek hushed Stiles and kissed his neck. "Nothing! Don't worry!" Derek ran his hands all over Stile's body. "You smell like him…god I want to mate you so much. Show them whom you belong to. Push you down right here and sink myself into you…!"

"I thought we already mated?" Stiles asked aroused.

"We kind of did but I have to bite you right here…!" Derek draws a spiral over Stiles heart. "While I am in you…so we were connected in two ways…!" Derek licked Stiles chest right over his heart.

"Why don't you do it then?" Stiles arched for Derek's touch.

"It is a big step and when we do it I want you to be sure…I am… and I can't ever live without you again. If you are sure, we do it when you graduate. Okay?"

Stiles nodded, grasping Derek's shirt and dragged him against him.

"I want you to push me against the wall…lift me up and fuck me senseless…!" Stiles begged. "Make me forget he touched me!"

Derek's eyes flashed blue and he growled when he lifted Stiles up and pressed him against the wall. "They have cameras in every VIP room…"

"I don't mind!" Stiles breathed hard. "They already know I belong to you…so you can show them what they'll never have! I love it when you get possessive let's show them how possessive you really are….!" Stiles whispered.

"Oh…god Stiles…!" Derek shoved Stiles harder against the wall. "I don't want you near that Daniel guy ever again… they are bad people…!" he franticly opened Stile's shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. Licking Stiles throat down over his chest he moaned. "You taste so good!"

Stiles head hit the wall with a thud and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Take a bite if you want!" Stiles offered.

Derek bit slightly in Stiles shoulder lapping at the broken skin. "I need to have you now!" Derek growled. He let his nails grow and shredded Stiles pants.

"I am still slick from our movie trip…hurry!" Stiles begged, hands around Derek's neck and lips roaming at his throat.

Derek plunged into Stiles and moaned. "Tight…heat…god Stile's I never let you go…ever again…hold tight…!" he ordered and Stile's obeyed.

He trusted deep into Stiles, moving nearly werewolf speed. Stiles moaned, his back rubbing at the wall and his cock trapped between their body's, pre-cum leaking and smearing at Derek's abs. Hitting that sweet point over and over again Stiles cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Derek!" he shouted and clenched when his orgasm hit him hard, cum spurting over Derek's stomach. Feeling Stiles clench around him Derek followed Stiles and shoots his load into Stiles.

They rode out their orgasm and Derek slowly lowered Stiles down on the floor.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

.

.

.

.

Like magic there was a new pant for Stiles hanging outside the VIP Rooms door. Stiles laughed embarrassed blushing furiously red.

"I told you there are cameras hidden!" Derek said.

When they made their way downstairs they met Scott and Allison and were ready to go home when the owner of the club stopped them.

"Derek!"

"Dick!"

"If they give you trouble you can count on every pack from the north to help you out. Their laws are not ours either…it is time we fight for our rights….! Tell Peter hi from me!"

Derek nodded and led Stiles home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So what do you think about it? It took me long enough to write it. ****Reviews would be awesome****. Suggest what's wrong with Daniel….or what or who he is. **


End file.
